


Red and Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Legendary defender, M/M, Voltron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story taking place sometime after the second season, and where Shiro was found. Keith and Lance have finally confessed to each other and are learning to work with their new relationship, and the other paladins. Things seem to be going alright until Keith finds a clue about his parents. The trouble that ensues after may take a heavy toll on Lance and Keith's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

“Last time we couldn't form voltron we were almost killed.” Shiro scolded the paladins.  
Pidge and Hunk nodded solemnly.  
“It’s all Keith’s fault, he wouldn’t open up his mind.” Lance states brushing his hair away from his face. Keith’s face flushed red in embarrassment. He dropped his head, staring at the floor, seemingly trying to avoid eye contact.  
“If I recall correctly you were pretty closed off as well Lance.” Shiro states. “If we can’t work as a team we definitely won't be able to defeat Zarkon. I don’t know what could possibly be keeping you from sharing your thoughts with the rest of the team, but you’re going to need to resolve it immediately.”  
Lance also dropped his head in shame.  
“Figure it out. Hunk, Pidge, come with me. I told Coran we’d help him fix the ship. You know. The part that got wrecked when we couldn’t form Voltron. You two. You need to get your shit together.” Shiro comments matter-of-factly. He then proceeded to march out of the room, Hunk and Pidge in tow.  
The door slammed shut and the room was silent. Lance and Keith stood a couple of meters away from each other, neither of them wanted to speak. Lance sighed and walked to a couch, he sat down heavily and set his helmet right beside him. He started pulling off the rest of his armour. Lance was confused, he felt fine, normal, and cocky as always right up until he was left alone in the same room as Keith. Because right now he felt weird. Like weird in a way that only happened when Keith would look at him. It got even worse when Keith would smile at him, or laugh at his jokes. His face would heat, and his heart would start pounding. And even thinking about Keith would send Lance back into that state. This had never happened before, and it made no sense to Lance at all. It was almost as if… No. There were plenty of pretty girls out in the universe that could make him feel that way. But a guy? No it must be something else Lance decided.  
Keith felt the atmosphere in the room change as soon as the other paladins had left. Lance hadn’t seemed to have noticed any difference. Typical Lance. Oblivious as always. It hadn’t been too long since Keith had realized how he actually felt about Lance. Keith had, of course, not wanted Lance to know. And It has cost him a battle. And Shiro’s trust. But part of him also hadn’t regretted it. He was worried what Lance would think of him if he knew how Keith actually felt about him. He was worried that that would change things between the paladins. Keith was worried if oh-so obviously straight Lance would find him disgusting. Right after he had finally managed to form a good friendship with Lance. Right after he had found out he was Galra and accepted him. So Keith kept his mouth shut. His heart was pounding. Keith did not like being in the same room as Lance, or even close to him. It made him dizzy. And weak.  
“So, uh. I guess we should talk about our feelings and shit? Why you’ve been so closed off?” Lance asks quietly from across the room. Keith looks up, he notices that Lance isn’t looking at him. He’s staring at his hands clenched together in his lap. Keith walks over to Lance and sits opposite of him, on another couch. Just so he wouldn’t be too close. Keith was sure Lance could hear the drum of his heart. Keith hated what Lance did to him, and yet, he still found himself high on the feeling.  
“It’s been you as well. Whats up?” Keith asks Lance. “Anything you want to share with me?”  
Lance shook his head. “I really don’t think there’s much to talk about. You just need to get it together, and learn to let us in. We can’t form Voltron when one paladin is so closed off.”  
Keith sucks in a breath. He can’t help but notice the way that Lance bit his lip after saying that. The way that Lance shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair. Dammit, Keith couldn’t help but to notice all these endearing little things that Lance did subconsciously. 'It’s almost like he’s trying to seduce me,' Keith thinks.  
Lance had butterflies. Keith was almost sitting across the room, and yet he’s oh so close. Keith leans forward and rests his arms on his lap. He’s not Looking at Lance anymore. Lance almost thinks that he can see a blush forming on Keith’s face. He definitely saw the way that Keith had pressed his lips together at Lance's last statement. He noticed how Keith had brushed the one piece of hair away that was always falling into his eyes. Lance couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if he could run his hands through Keith’s hair. How it would feel to press his lips against Keith’s. Lance wanted to know. And he also wanted to ignore the thoughts running through his head.  
“I can’t help it.” Keith mutters. “I don’t want to open up. I don’t like the way everyone is swimming through my head. I’d like some privacy.”  
“You know. That would be great. But that’s not how Voltron works. Besides, you didn’t have anything to hide before, so why now? What dirty little secret do you have that almost costed us the castle?” Lance demands.  
Keith looked angry now. His face was flushed and his hands had curled into fists. He sands up and walks closer to Lance, who has leaned forwards in his seat.  
“You have no right to insult me like that. Especially when you’re the root of the problem.” Keith growled.  
“What have I done? You’re the one that’s been weird lately.” Lance argues.  
“It’s because of you!” Keith shouts before taking a step back. His eyes widen as he realized what he’s said. He covers his face in shame.  
Lance is now even more confused. The anger has faded away. Lance doesn’t understand what he did to Keith to make him so upset. Shit, He realizes, it must’ve been one of the times he had made fun of Keith. Lance Didn’t realize that he had been hurting Keith. No wonder Keith didn’t want to open up. Keith shook his head.  
"I didn't do anything? Not to you."  
"Well not directly." Keith muttered.  
"Okay? And I'm sorry. I know things have been pretty high strung lately. The whole team was shook since that last battle with Zarkon. And what happened to Shiro. And I know we haven't formed Voltron in a while." Lance stated quietly. He was thinking about how close Shiro was to Keith. He had been wondering for a while if there was something more than friendship. And the thought made him extremely jealous. Jealous because he knew it was unlikely that Keith would ever think about him as more that a rival turned friend, and respect him like he did Shiro. Shiro was just closer to Keith. And Lance knew it was probably because Lance didn't really have any defining traits. Nothing like what any of the other crew members had. He wasn't an alien, not gifted at mechanics or technology. He wasn't the pilot prodigy of the garrison. He was just Lance. A second pick to become a fighter class. The fifth wheel.  
"Yeah. What happened to Shiro was terrifying. I thought he was gone." Keith muttered after a silence. "But no, this doesn't have to do anything with Shiro. I'm good, now that he's back and healthy."  
Keith mulled the idea of spilling his thoughts to Lance. It was just them. But he was still afraid of what Lance might think of him. He didn't know the reaction he would get. The last guy he had confessed to... It didn't go well, not in the slightest. He never talked to him again. And then Shiro had gone missing and the world seemed to have fallen apart. Before he was loosely considering quitting the garrison after his confession. But the loss of the Kerberos mission crew tipped the scale. And Keith grew angry with the Garrison. He had thought at the time that the Garrison was at fault, not training them enough. Sending too young of crew members. He rebelled, and got kicked out. The world turned upside down again because of the reappearance of Shiro. And of course the first Galra invasion. But now he was with a crew of people he trusted. They were his family now, and he was grateful that Lance came barging in the night of the spaceship crash.  
"Keith. You still haven't told me why, or how, I'm involved in this."  
Lance pulled him back to reality. And Keith felt like he couldn't keep how he really felt a secret anymore. He was pretty sure that keeping his feelings contained would just lead to more problems in the future. He had a tendency to disconnect when he felt things. He took a deep breath.  
“It’s because of you," Keith started out quietly." Because of the way you make me feel. Because it’s different now, and everything has changed.” Shit, Keith knows that now he’s started and he won’t be able to stop, the words just pour out. “I’ve been closed off because I didn’t want you to know how you make me feel. I’ve only realized it a while ago. I didn’t want to tell you because I was worried what you’d think of me. I was worried you’d hate me. But everything has already fallen apart. And I’ve betrayed the trust of the team. And fuck all now. You may as well know. Lance, you make me nervous. You make me feel like I never have before. Being around you gives me butterflies. Being alone with you makes my heart pound loud enough that I’m worried you’ll hear. And I can’t resist the little things you do. The lip bites, running your hands through your hair. And even your dumb finger guns you do. It makes me jealous when I see you flirt with girls. I hate the control you seem to have over me. Lance, I think I’ve fallen for you.” Keith can feel the tears threatening to spill over. He blinked and a few fell.  
Lance was beyond surprised. Here he thought Keith hated him because of something he had done. But apparently not? As soon ad he saw the tears fall from Keith’s eyes Lance had a strong urge to do something about it. Lance didn’t know what had compelled him, but he had found himself standing, pulling Keith towards him, just for Lance to press his lips to Keith’s.  
As soon as Lance’s lips pressed against his Keith forgot the world. He was only away of how warm Lance was, How soft his lips were. How he tasted minty and exotic, something so familiarly Lance, how his scent was driving him crazy. Keith was aware of how lance had one arm wrapped around his waist, the other tangled in his hair, Holding Keith close to him. Keith’s arms seemed to move on their own, wrapping around behind Lance’s neck, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.  
They were locked in their own little world. And Keith wished it wouldn't ever come to an end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated... Continuing from the last.

Lance was wild. The taste of Keith’s lips, the saltiness from his tears. Lance felt like he couldn't get enough, and when Keith had responded by pulling him closer he almost forgot how to breath. The kiss wasn’t sweet, or tender. It was hungry, needy, In a way that captured Lance. A few gentle bites on his lips made Keith moan. Lance was feverish and had forgotten everything, even the part of him that said this was a bad idea.  
Keith felt as if nothing could go wrong. He was locked in an intimate moment with a guy he had had a crush on for a while now, and it felt great. He had barely realized he had made a sound when Lance had bit his lower lip. He felt more alive, and he found that he and lance had moved closer to the couch Lance was previously sitting on. The collapsed on it, Keith was straddling Lance, and had both hands set on his chest. Lance’s lips were swollen from kissing him, however the look in Lance’s eyes was enough to make Keith feel even more adventurous. Keith leaned down and kissed Lance once on the lips, he then made a trail of small kissed across Lance’s jaw to his neck. He bit gently at the delicate skin there.  
“Keith…” Lance breathed as Keith gently nipped at a sensitive spot on his skin. Lance was almost surprised by the fact that Keith knew exactly where Lance’s sensitive spots were. Lance felt himself move his hands along Keith’s back, to his chest. Some compelling force made Lance run his hands under and up Keith’s shirt. At this new contact Keith paused for a moment. Lance could feel his hot breath on his neck before he resumed.  
“Ahh, no, we should… probably stop” Lance breathed, despite how much he was actually enjoying this. He could feel Keith tense up at that statement.  
Keith stopped after Lance muttered those words. He was slightly disappointed, but he also knew that the other paladins could come back at any time and he wasn’t really ready for them to see him and Lance like this.  
“Yeah. Okay.” Keith mumbled.  
Lance raised one eyebrow at that and his lips curved into his classic smirk.  
“Don’t be too upset babe. I just don’t quite think the others would be okay walking in on us like this.”  
“Stop teasing.”  
“Hey, Though, I think I’d prefer, to keep this,” Lance stated gesturing at both himself and Keith,” Quiet, just until we figure out what this,” He gestured again, “Is.”  
“Okay, I’m alright with that.”  
“Okay, so i guess we should go check on the others?” Lance asked.  
“Yeah.” Keith replied. He climbed off of Lance and started smoothing out his hair. Lance did the same, he also started pulling his armour back on. When they were both pretty sure they looked presentable they left and walked down to the damaged wing of the castle.  
They found Hunk working along beside Coran, no other paladins were around it seemed.  
“Paladins! Have you worked everything out? You need to be connected, as being connected will help bring voltron together. The paladins of old knew everything about each other.” Coran lectured.  
“Yeah, we get it.” Keith stated.  
“Don’t worry Coran, it’s good now.” Lance said waving a hand dismissively. Keith’s face heated at that. Because everything seemed to have gotten so much more confusing and Lance either didn’t notice, or didn’t care.  
“Oh, well in that case. I think Shiro and Number Five went down to the kitchen to eat.” Coran stated.  
“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Hunk whined.  
“Well, you’re needed here Hunk. Don’t worry, you’ll be able to leave soon enough.” Coran said going back to work beside Hunk. Lance looked at Keith and shrugged before turning around to walk in the direction of the mess hall.  
“Uh, Lance, don’t you think we should’ve asked if they needed us to do anything?” Keith asked.  
“Nah, they looked like they were doing alright. I’m going to go find Shiro and Pidge.”  
Keith didn’t argue and just walked with Lance.  
They didn’t talk, and Keith seemed so calm. Lance was still kinda freaking out. He kissed Keith, and things seemed to have gotten back to how they were as soon as they had left the room. It was like the kiss didn’t even happen. Lance just tried to keep his calm, and hoped that keith wouldn’t notice anything was off with him. Lance hoped that he would settle down, and that his heart would stop racing. So walking to find Shiro and Pidge also helped take his mind off things.  
They eventually made their way to the mess hall and found Shiro where Coran had said he was.  
“Hey Shiro, where’s Pidge?” Lance asked.  
“I think she said she would go down to the bays, she wanted to work on some modifications for the other Lions. To put on the same cloaking modifications that the green Lion has.” Shiro stated nonchalantly.  
“Oh okay.” Lance said dismissively before walking over to one of the food goo dispensers.  
“Really Lance? Usually you’re more possessive about Blue. Remember when you freaked out at Keith, when he was asking about the blue Lion? Oh speaking of which, did you guys resolve your issue?”  
Keith choked, and Lance tensed up a bit.  
“Yeah Yeah. Things are good now.” Lance said recovering quickly.  
“Good, because you know our duty as paladins of Voltron.” Shiro stated before going back to eating. Lance sat down across from him and started to eat as well. Keith wasn’t really feeling hungry, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in the same room as Lance right now. Keith muttered to them about going down to check on Pidge.  
Keith turned and walked out of the room. Lance started talking to Shiro about space pirates of something. Keith wasn’t sure, he also wasn’t really paying attention. He walked down to the bay, taking the long route, just to give himself some time to cool off. The doors to the bay of lions opened before him and he walked over to Pidges workplace. But oddly enough Pidge wasn’t where Shiro had said she’d be. Her workplace was empty, and it looked like she hadn’t been here at all. Keith shrugged and walked out. She Might’ve gone to take her gear off. And Keith really wanted to get out of his armour.  
Shiro walked back towards their rooms and stopped in at the armoury. And like he had thought he found Pidge. She seemed to have just changed and was just putting on her glasses when Keith walked in.  
“Oh hey Keith. How’s it going.” Pidge asked him.  
“Good.” Keith stated walking into the room, he pulled off his chestplate and set it back in its case.  
“Aaaaand how’s Lance?” Pidge asked mischievously. Keith flinched and turned back to look at her. Pidge was standing with her arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk.  
“Wait… What do you know?” Keith asked nervously.  
“More now that you’ve asked that.”  
“What do you mean by that?” Keith exclaimed.  
“Oh come on. It’s obvious that you and Lance had some tension you needed to work out. And I might’ve stopped by to check on you two…” She said her smirk growing into a grin. “So you and Lance? You’ve finally managed to confess to each other about how you feel?”  
“W...what?” Keith stuttered.  
“Oh don’t play dumb. I saw you two. And it’s practically obvious that you’ve been drooling over Lance since you met him. Not to mention that Lance wasn’t any better at hiding his feelings. It’s just that you two are so damn clueless.” Stated Pidge.  
“I’m not.” Keith Objected.  
“Ha, that’s funny. You say that and yet you didn’t realize that he had a thing for you.”  
Keith didn’t say anything. He knew Pidge was right.  
“Well, I’m going back down to my workplace. See you around.” Pidge stated and walked out of the armoury. Keith was left alone in the room. He was almost finished changing when Lance and Shiro walked in.  
Lance tried to avoid looking at Keith as he and Shiro walked in. Lance found that it was pretty hard not to stare at a shirtless and flustered looking Keith. They saw Pidge on their way to the Armoury, she had just left. This made Lance wonder if it was Pidge that had made Keith look like that. Lance tried to ignore it and changed quietly. Shiro didn't say much either. Lance barely spoke to him at all after Keith had left. It's not like Shiro had much to say either. He had just asked if Lance and Keith were actually better now, Lance had replied with "yeah, things are back to normal." Shiro hadn't objected to that statement. He just raised his eyebrows, and that had made Lance suspicious. Lance was wondering if Shiro knew what had happened. It was unlikely, but it still made Lance nervous.  
Keith walked out of the room after he had finished changing. He thought about heading down to the training room. It would probably help him calm down. Because there was definitely no better way to vent frustration than swinging a sword at something. Keith decided that that was what he wanted to do, so he wandered down to that wing of the castle. On his way there he passed Allura.  
"Oh, Keith, Is everyone okay? I didn't have the chance to come down after we went through the wormhole. And the comunications systems seemed to have been partially damaged in the fight." Allura asked sounding concerned.  
"Yeah, everyone's fine. Just a little shaken. Shiro seemed the most affected, he yelled at us. But I think he's alright now." Keith replied.  
"Oh, well I really hope he's doing well. He's right to be mad however. After you five couldn't form Voltron." Allura scolded.  
"Yeah, we know. And we're sorry. But I think we've worked through our problems. We'll be able to form Voltron next time." Keith assured her.  
"Good, because it's your duty as paladins..."  
"Yeah, Shiro and Coran gave us that speech already." Keith interrupted.  
"Well then. I'm headed to the control deck to test the systems on the castle." Allura stated walking off.  
"Okay. I'll be down in the training room." Keith said and continued down.  
When he got there he pulled off his coat and folded it, setting it down by the side of the training room. He opened his sword.  
"Combat training sequence, Level four."  
One of the potholes in the ceiling opened and a bot landed elegantly on the floor just across from him. Keith tightened his grip on his sword and changed his stance just before the bot ran at him.  
Lance didn't really know what to do. Shiro had left saying he was going to go down and see how Pidge was doing. So Lance decided to go for a walk. He went up to the control room first. Not really paying attention to where he was going, Lance almost ran into Allura as she came around a corner.  
"Lance! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see you there!" Allura cried.  
"It's alright princess. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Lance said.  
"I was just headed up to the control room if you'd like to come help."  
"Well I'm not really doing much else, so yeah. I'll come."  
"Lance, are you alright? That's not something you'd usually say." Allura said, her face reddening slightly.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for not trying to hit on you?" Lance said joking.  
"Be quiet." Allura's face grew even redder.  
When they had made it to the control room Allura made Lance run some tests. She had him test the defence systems, shields, teladuv, and a few other things. It was a lot of running around to different computers for Lance, and a lot of yelling, and standing around, on Allura's part.  
"Good job Lance. I think you've done well enough for today. It was nice for you to learn more about the castle and it's systems. That is why I made you do most of work." Allura stated smugly.  
"Yeah. You're welcome princess. I think I'm just gonna go for a walk now." Lance said throwing his coat over his shoulder and leaving the control room to Allura, who was looking at some constellations.  
Lance didn't feel like doing much else so he just walked around the castle. He stopped down at his lions bay.  
"Hey Blue. I'm sorry. I let the team down when I was selfishly closing myself off. I hope it doesn't change the fact that I'm still your paladin, because I still want to be a part of Voltron. And I'm afraid that what I did would make me seem unqualified to be your paladin. I really love being part of Voltron. You and the rest of the team are the only family I have right now. And I don't think I could live with myself if I lost my connection with you."  
Lance could feel a few hot tears run down his face. He wiped them away. The great blue lion bowed down towards him at his words. Lance put his hand against the metal lions snout. He always marvelled at how the metal of the lions was always warm and seemed to be thrumming with life. Like the lions weren't machines. But living and breathing creatures. He could feel Blue hum at him. Lance smiled.  
"So we're still good huh. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow Blue."  
Lance dried his eyes and walked out of the bay.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days after the kiss felt pretty awkward for Lance. Keith didn't really look at him, and they were both avoiding each other. Training exercises were better. They could move again like a team. But at this rate Lance knew it was only going to spiral back into their original state of closed off-ness. They hadn't really spoken, and it was bugging Lance.  
Keith could feel how awkward everything felt. The tensions was pretty thick, but luckily the others hadn't seemed to have noticed. Except for Pidge, who had been glaring at him for the past little while while they were doing a briefing on another Galra inhabited planet. Right now the strategy had changed. After they're last battle with Zarkon they had decided on making more allies, and getting rid of Galra influence across the universe. And nobody was too keen on battling again after Shiro's disappearance. Keith shuddered. He remembered the terrifying moment after the battle while they were going through space when they saw Shiro, passed out floating in a desolate part of the universe. He didn't remember anything from his disappearance. Everyone was just glad he was alive to worry too much about that.  
The planet they were liberating was a mining planet. The citizens were alike to the Balmarans, but the planet was just a resource pit. Allura was convinced that these people could help the cause. Because she had said that back before the Galra had invaded they were pilots. They made ships with the metals on their planet. Lance was bored with listening to the speech and was itching to get away.  
Soon Coran and Allura dismissed the paladins and Lance almost ran out of the room. He wanted to get something to eat, and then go to sleep. There wasn't an actual schedule to the days, because there was not day and night. Lance was pretty sure he had been awake for more than twelve hours and he felt dead. The other paladins must have been felling about the same because they all made their way down to the mess hall. They dished up and Shiro was the last to sit down.  
"Paladins. I know we're all tired to let's take this as the last day of rest. Because tomorrow we'll be suiting up to form Voltron." Shiro announced.  
"Yeah, we know Shiro." Lance stated spooning his goo around the bowl. Allura's mice usually came with him just because he would feed them.  
"Just making sure that everyone will be in sync enough to form Voltron tomorrow." Shiro said.  
"Yeah, Keith, Lance." Pidge said rolling her eyes.  
"We're good." Keith stated dismissively.  
"No you guys really aren't. Sure, it's better. But it's not great. You guys are still distant." Hunk mentioned.  
"Yeah. You have tonight to figure it out." Pidge said.  
"We know." Keith replied.  
"Keith, Lance. After you two finish eating I suggest going down to the training room. Just to fine tune your team skills." Shiro demanded. Lance knew there was no arguing against that statement. Keith nodded, he knew as well that he couldn't protest that.  
Lance finished his bowl, the mice ran away under the table. He stood up and sighed.  
"C'mon Keith." He said and walked out. He waited outside the door for a minute. Keith emerged a little while later.  
"Pidge gave me a speech." Was Keith's only explanation. That confused Lance.  
"What about? Pidge doesn't usually give speeches."  
"It's nothing."  
"It's obviously something. Because she's done something that left you flustered both today, and last day. What did she say to you?" Lance asked.  
"Walk." Keith started off into the direction of the training room. Lance followed.  
"She saw us." Keith said. Lance froze.  
"She's really supportive. But she said she's annoyed that we're ignoring each other? I don't know." Keith said exasperated.  
"Does anybody else know?" Lance asked.  
"Not that I know of." Keith said.  
"Okay." Lance was a little relieved.  
Keith wasn't sure about anything. Pidge told him that this 'training exercise' would be perfect. She said she'd make sure nobody came down to bother them. She had also urged Keith to act again. And he didn't know how he wanted to do that. He did want to do something about the awkwardness that had emerged again. He also didn't like the distance that had formed between them again.  
The training room lit up as soon as they entered. Keith pulled off his jacket and folded it in the corner like he usually did. Lance did the same. Keith activated his beyard and so did Lance.  
"Team training sequence. Level six." Keith called out. Level six was a little risky to try. And it would be very difficult as the team had only just mastered level four. Lance didn't say anything, he just raised one eyebrow and shrugged. Lance and Keith walked into formation, weapons ready. Keith had his back to Lance and Lance to Keith.  
Twelve drones flew out of the walls. Keith already knew this was going to be extremely difficult with only the two of them.  
"Ready Keith? You better not mess up and bring us both down." Lance grinned.  
"Oh? I'm not going to mess up. You better not." Keith retorted.  
And with that the drones attacked. They shot little rays of light, that would sting if they hit. And they would knock the player hit out of the game. By that Keith knew a hole would open up and send him into the room below. The floor was cushioned so the landing wasn't too bad. But Keith was adamant on passing this level. Meaning that they would have to defend against the drones and hit each drone twice to disable each one.  
Keith and Lance circled. Keith used his shield to block some bolts and his sword to send some back. He had gotten one drone out, and there were only 8 left.  
"Going well, keep it up." Keith yelled blocking another volley of attacks.  
"That what happens when you've got Voltron's resident sharpshooter on your team." Lance laughed.  
"Lance, really?"  
"Sharpshooter just took another two down."  
"Sharpshooters better keep his mouth shut and concentrate." Keith exclaimed taking another drone down.  
Soon they were left at three drones. And those last three seemed to move at the speed of light. Lance could hit them anymore. And Keith was having trouble defending himself from the shots. They were both panting and at this point their backs were pressed together. A drone flew overhead and neither of them expected it. It shot two rapid fire bolts, managing to knock both Keith and Lance out. A single hole opened in the floor and they fell through.  
Somehow Keith ended up on top of Lance after they fell.  
"Owww. Dude you're heavy." Lance whined.  
"Not my fault you couldn't defend yourself." Keith stated.  
"From your charms." Lance said winking. Keith knew his face was turning red.  
"That doesn't even work in the context."  
"You don't work in the context."  
"Shut up." Keith laughed.  
"Make me." Lance breathed.  
They hadn't moved since they fell, and Keith was still laying on top of Lance. Keith was sure another opportunity like this wouldn't come for a while. And Pidge had urged him to do something. To 'make a move'. So on a whim Keith leaned down and pressed his lips to Lances.  
This kiss was much different from the last. Instead of hungry, it was soft. Gentle, sweet, and short. Keith pulled away all too soon, and only felt a little regret. He rolled off of Lance, laying down on the cushioned floor next to him. Lance didn't say anything.  
"There. I got you to shut up." Keith laughed.  
"Fuck you." Lance said sitting up. He then crawled over to Keith, who was starting to sit up. Lance pushed keith back to the floor, swinging one leg over his body, straddling him.  
"You're not allowed to tease me like that." Lance was sitting over Keith with both hands on Keith's chest. He clenched Keith's tee-shirt in his hands. Keith was blushing. Lance smirked at that.  
"W..what are you..." Keith stammered but was silenced when Lances mouth closed over his own. Keith felt hot, and maybe that was just because of the training session but his body felt as if it was on fire. And where Lance touched him he felt sparks. He wanted to touch Lance. His arms slid from Lances shoulders, down his waist, to his back. He could feel the smooth ripple of muscles under Lances shirt. Wanting to feel more he slid his hands under.  
Lance could feel Keith's hands running over his body. Feeling more adventurous, a gentle bite on Keith's lower lip was asking for an invitation go go further. Keith obliged, parting his lips slightly. It was a new taste and a new sensation, Lance was enjoying it immensely, but he was left with a strange urge to make Keith feel the same way he felt the first time they kissed. He sat back up, and looked down at Kieth. They were both panting. Lance took the opportunity to gently press his lips against Keith's again. He then trailed kisses along his cheek and across his jaw. Gently he bit Keith's ear.  
"Lance..." Keith breathed. Lance knew that that wasn't enough. He moved down Keith's neck, gently biting and sucking at Keith's neck along the way. All the way down to his collarbone. He nipped at the skin there. He chose a spot to focus on, one where he felt keith squirm underneath him. He bit a little harder and was rewarded when Keith moaned.  
When Lance pulled back he smiled inwardly looking at the trail of little bruises along Keith's neck.  
"Those might not fade for a little." Lance stated standing up.  
Keith groaned.  
"No hiding anything now. Why didn't I stop you from doing that."  
"Don't know."  
"You're gonna get it. Just wait."  
"Oh? Was that a threat?" Lance teased watching as Keith sold up from the floor. He took two paces so he was standing right next to Lance.  
"You bet it was." Keith breathed.  
Lance shuddered as he felt Keith's hot breath against his neck.  
"Ah... okay. Let's go get our stuff."  
They walked back up to the training room and grabbed their jackets from the floor. They both walked back in the direction of their rooms. They didn't see any of the other paladins.  
This prompted Keith to believe that they had all gone to sleep, which was relieving. Keith ran his fingers over his neck, where Lance had kissed him.  
"Goodnight. I'm just going to bed. I'm tired." Lance said walking into his room.  
"Night." Keith replied and walked into his, which was actually right next door to Lances.  
Keith wasn't quite sure where this was headed. He wasn't even sure of what to cal himself anymore. What's he Lance's boyfriend? He didn't know. Or maybe this would just blow over eventually. But from the way Lance made Keith feel when he was around, he wasn't sure.  
Lance was left alone he stood for a little, not moving when he entered his room. He wasn't sure what Keith wanted from him. And he wasn't sure of anything really anymore. Keith wasn't the first guy he had liked. He had just suppressed those feelings long ago. But now it seemed that there was a need to confront how he actually felt about Keith. Lance sighed he pulled off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He reminisced over the way Keith's hands had felt along his body. The reminder made him feel weak, and the only thing he wanted to do right now was be with Keith. He changed into his pyjamas and lay in bed. He thought of earth. Going through names and important dates in his head. He wondered what his parents knew of his disappearance. He wondered if they thought he was dead. This only made him feel worse. A sort of sick to his stomach feel. Homesickness sucked. And Lance just wanted to see earth again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one is short, but I really tried to put my heart into it. Klance has one long cute moment.

Keith left Lance and walked into his own room. He decided he was going to go shower before heading to bed. He walked into the bathroom that connected to his room. After a short shower he changed into sweats and went back to his room. He shut off the lights and climbed onto the bed. Keith lay awake in the dark for some time before drifting off into a fitful sleep.  
Lance was too restless to actually sleep. He was laying awake hours after he had actually went to bed. He was cold, and unable to sleep, and he needed a drink. He got out of bed and walked out of his room. He headed towards the kitchen to grab a water pouch. The ship was dead quiet. Nothing out of the ordinary. Lance walked around the ship and came back to his room, a different way than he usually would. A route that took him past the other paladins rooms. Oddly enough on his way past Keith's room to doors opened just a bit. Lance was wondering if the castle was being glitchy again. Lance shrugged and was about to continue walking when he heard Keith.  
"No.... please.... help..."  
Lance's stomach dropped. He looked in the room. Keith was twisting and turning in his bed, the covers strewn onto the floor. He looked as if he was having a nightmare? Lance pushed the door open a little further.  
"Keith....?" Lance whispered.  
That had no effect, Keith just continued to toss and writhe around in his bed. Lance stepped tentatively into the room.  
“Hey Keith.” Lance said a little louder. Still no effect. Lance walked right over to the bed and put one hand on Keith’s bare shoulder.  
“Keith wake up, it’s just a dream.” Lance said shaking him a little. Keith stilled, and opened one eye.  
“Lance..? What are you doing here?” Keith groaned groggily.  
“You were having a nightmare. Looked pretty bad.” Lance replied. Keith sat up.  
“Yeah… But why did you come in? The doors don’t just open.” Keith stated.  
“No, the castle glitched or something. The door opened a bit as I passed. I think it was you, Reaching out to your prince charming or something.” Lance joked.  
“Ughh, No.”  
“I’ll just leave.” Lance said turning to walk out of the room.”  
Keith couldn’t stop himself, he reached out and grabbed Lance’s arm.  
“No… Can you stay? I… I just, I don’t want to be alone.” Keith whispered.  
Something in Keith’s voice resonated with Lance. The sheer desperation that cracked through Keith’s usual hard attitude. Lance stepped back towards the bed.  
“Yeah.”  
“Just tonight.” Keith mumbled he had his knees curled to his chest, he was resting his forehead on his other hand.  
“Okay.” Lance said and collected the blankets on the floor. He shook them out. He placed them back on the bed. Keith tugged Lance towards him. Lance crawled onto the bed and closer to Keith.  
“Do you want to talk?” Lance asked.  
Keith didn’t say anything, he just laid down on his side, Lance stretched out next to him, He rolled over to face Keith. Lance put one hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith reached up to grab his arm again, he slid his hand down Lance’s forearm and grabbed his hand. Lance intertwined his fingers with Keith’s. Keith was silent for a little.  
“It wasn’t just one nightmare. It was multiple ones.” Keith started. “It started out with my parents. I didn’t really know them and sometimes I dream about my mom, in my head she’s part Galra. I dream that she and Dad are still alive. But they were captured, and are now prisoners of Zarkon. I always dream about running down hallways and corridors on a Galra ship. I can hear their screams as they’re being tortured. And when I find them it’s always too late. I find them dead, bodies broken and bloody. And Zarkon is always standing in front of them laughing.” Keith shudders, but then he goes on. “I also dream of the Paladins. And Allura and Coran. It’s usually after some great battle where the lions have crashed on a planet. The Lions are broken into pieces, sparks fly from their ruined bodies. I’m always left alive to wander this dead planet, to search in the broken lions before I find the bodies of the paladins. Crashing into a planet at high speeds… you can only imagine what that does to a human body.” Keith pauses for a little. “ But sometimes I find one of the other paladins. But they’re always on the verge of death. And I’m left there to cradle their bleeding and dying bodies. Because there’s never anything I can do to save them.” Keith finished. Lance was shocked, he didn’t know what Keith had gone through or what he had seen. He was also surprised that Keith had Opened up to him.  
“It’s okay. Everyone is still here. And you’re safe.” Lance assured Keith.  
“I know.... It’s just.. In these dreams you never are.” And almost too quietly for lance to hear Keith mumbled, “And you’re always the one I find still alive, suffering.”  
Keith seemed to realize he had said that aloud, his eyes went wide. So Lance pretended that he didn’t hear it.  
“I miss Earth.” Lance started.  
“I miss my family. I’m always worried I’m going to forget about them. I’m more afraid that they’ll forget me. I want them to know I’m alive. Especially Mama. She always worried about me after I joined the Garrison. But she was supportive of my choice to do so. I just want to go home.” Lance whispered to Keith.  
“We will, you’ll get back to your family.”  
“And you’ll find your mom.”  
“I hope so.” Keith was drifting off, Lance could tell he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.  
Lance was warm, laying next to Keith, who was curled up on his side. Lanced pulled the covers over them both.  
Keith only felt Lance pull the blankets onto him. His fingers were still intertwined with Lance’s. He felt Lance move a little closer to him. He was warm and comfortable. And for the first time in a while Keith drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
Lance didn’t know what would happen in the morning. Who would find them together in the same bed. Who would go to his room only to find him missing, and for someone else to find him here. Lance didn’t know. Nor did he particularly care. All that really mattered to him was being with this boy. Who looked angelic and peaceful as he slept. The boy who made him feel. The broken boy who was only holding together through sheer willpower alone. Lance knew he was falling. But every moment with Keith had him slipping further and further away.


	5. Chapter 5

Pidge woke up early like she usually did. She wasn't sure if she wanted to wake the others up yet, or if she just wanted to wait until Shiro got up. After all Shiro was 'Space Dad' and leader of the paladins. So he just usually got everyone going, if Allura didn't first. Pidge thought that that was another good match. Allura and Shiro. Pidge was proud that Keith and Lance were, basically, together now, and the only thing that was next was for Shiro and Allura to get together. They were so similar and Pidge knew they worked together well, a good pairing.  
Pidge went for a walk around this ship, passing by the other paladins rooms as well. She decided that she wanted to go down to the bay. The cloaking mechanisms for the other lions were going slowly, mostly because the other lions didn't like having her working on them. And things went a little smoother if their paladins were around. She shrugged and decided that maybe the best idea, just for now, was to work on completing the mechanisms before installing them in the lions. She had already done Black and Yellow, and of course her own, green. She just needed to have Lance and Keith around if she wanted to figure out the rest. Keith's lion was temperamental and wouldn't even let her near it. Blue was a bit better, at least Blue didn't keep her particle barrier up around Pidge. But then again Blue didn't open up for Pidge. Which didn't surprise her.  
Pidge got to the bay and was working on the last two cloaking devices before she heard the engines on the ship fire up. They had just been drifting through space for the past little while and this meant that either Allura or Coran was up. Pidge put down her tools. Brushing her hands off in her shorts she walked up to the bridge.  
She found Allura and Shiro. Standing in front of one of the control panels they were discussing the planned trip to the next planet.  
"Oh hello Pidge." Allura greeted.  
"Hey princess. Shiro." Pidge replied.  
"Hey Pidge, can you do me a favour?" Shiro asked.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Can you go get the other paladins. We'll be approaching Sasik right away."  
"Okay. I'll be back in a bit." Pidge replied walking back out of the bridge. He made his way down to the other three paladins quarters. He went to Lances room first.  
"Lance get up. Allura needs us." Pidge shouted through the metal door knocking. She stood back for a moment. No answer. She assumed that Lance had his headphones on again and couldn't hear her so she opened the door. Only to find the room empty?  
"Not like Lance to be up early." She muttered and shrugged. She moved on to Keith's room but before she could knock the Hunks door slid open and he walked out.  
"Oh hey Hunk. Allura is waiting in the bridge. Shiro asked me to come wake you guys up." Pidge said.  
She turned back to Keith's door and was about to knock when the door automatically slid open.  
"Hunk. Hunk. Look." She whispered pointing into the dark room. Hunk walked over.  
"Took them long enough." Hunk stated before walking back.  
On the bed Keith and Lance lay sound asleep. Keith had one arm supporting Lances head, and the other arm strung over his shoulders. Lance was holding Keith's Hand, fingers intertwined. Pidge didn't want to interrupt, though she felt triumphant.  
"Keith, Lance. Get up. Allura is waiting." Pidge stated flipping on the lights in the room.  
Lance woke up when Pidge barged into their room and flipped on the lights. At first Lance didn't realize he was still with Keith in his groggy state. His eyes widened and he practically leapt out of the bed.  
"Pidge. Hey... uh, would you mind not mentioning this to the others?" Lance asked.  
"You think we're so clueless. Every basically already know. This just proves it." Pidge dismissed him.  
"Morning Pidge." Keith mumbled from the bed.  
"Hey Keith. Get up. Come on. Allura is waiting." Pidge stated again before leaving the room. The door closed behind her.  
Keith got up from the bed and stretched. Lance tried really hard not to watch him, or how his lean muscles flexed as he held his arms over his head. Or how his pants were hanging dangerously low on his hips. Lance could feel himself blush.  
"I have to go get dressed." Lance stated.  
"Okay. See you." Keith replied as Lance stepped through the door and into his own room. He pulled on his clothes and walked out of his room at the exact same time Keith did.  
"Walk up with me?" Lance asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Do you think she's told the others?" Lance asked.  
"Would you stop asking that?" Keith groaned. "Does it matter if she did?"  
"No. Not really... I just... What are we?"  
"Then don't stress over it too much. And I'm not really sure what do you want us to be?"  
"Date me...?" Lance asked tentatively before smiling slightly. Keith snorted.  
"That was probably the worst way to ask someone out ever." Keith laughed, before continuing. "Yes, of course I'll date you."  
"Really? I feel like that means something different in space than it does on earth. But that's fine. How cool, I didn't even know for sure if I was even going to space. Now I'm dating an alien." Lance laughed.  
"Things are different now anyways." Keith stated.  
"Big robotic space cats." Lance said nodding.  
Keith noticed that Lance seemed much more cheerful now. Like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.  
They reached the bridge and walked in. Allura and Coran were standing around the other paladins formed a semi circle around them.  
"Good morning paladins." Allura greeted. "Now that you're all here we can get started in today's business. Today we're going to Sasik. A Galra inhabited mining planet. I think there will be people on this planet that can help us out in our fight against Zarkon. These people were legendary pilots back in the day, and the planet they lived on was a supplier of blaster synthesis crystals. The Galra targeted this planet because of its usable resources that would help their cause in the war and the inhabitation of the universe. We have a scan of the planet." Allura waved up a diagram of a planet with rings on it. She zoomed in and showed them the Galra bases that were set on the surface of the planet. "Now. This is going to be harder to take back as there is military bases set on seven different parts of the planet. Our first objective is to draw the Galra fighters into space, defeat them, and them come back to destroy these power plants. Then when the Galra are in the dark we have to take each military base. There may be Sasikians inside, so we cannot destroy the bases. So to be clear. Form Voltron, destroy the Galra ships, destroy the power plants. And then take back the bases. We have asked the Blade of Marmora to help with four of these bases. Everyone else will pair up and take back their own. Pidge and Hunk, you take out this one. Keith and Lance, you have this one. Shiro and I will take the last. And there will be no arguments on whether or not I'll be going in." Allura stated after pointing to the bases. She put her hands on her hips and waited for someone to make an argument against her going in.  
"Okay paladins. Get ready. We're going in about an Earth hour." Allura stated dismissing them.  
The paladins left to head to the armoury.  
"She knows. Everyone does. If you were wondering why she paired you with Keith." Pidge stated. As she changed into her suit.  
"Yeah. Don't screw up. Stick together. Try not to fight. No making out until after you've completed the mission." Shiro said trying to sound serious but failing. Hunk had to stifle his laughter. Pidge snickered. Keith groaned.  
"I'll do as I please." Lance muttered to himself.  
"Okay paladins. Get to your lions." Shiro stated and they set of to their bays.  
Lance sometimes thought the zip line was a little extravagant. Though he knew it was faster than walking to the bays. Soon they were in their lions and ready to launch.  
"Hey Blue. I'm back." Lance whispered to his lion, patting one of the control panels, they lit up at his touch.  
"Is everyone ready?" Allura asked through the intercom.  
"Yeah!" The team exclaimed in union.  
"The castle is in position. Launch!"  
Keith pushed his control stick forwards and Red thrust forwards, taking off from the castle. He was out and he could feel the rest of the team join him flying towards the near planet.  
"Are you ready?" Shiro asked through the intercom.  
"Ready." Hunk stated.  
"Let's go!" Pidge exclaimed.  
"Yup." Keith stated.  
"Let's go kick some ass." Lance grinned.  
"Form Voltron!"  
Lance could feel his mind merge with the others, his lion knew what to do. He felt the connection to all the other pilots and lions. The power surged through him as he connected with the rest of the team. The legendary defender was formed in less than a minute.  
"Alright paladins, lets go."  
They flew towards the planet. It had seemed that the Galra had already knew they were coming. Hundreds of ships flew up from the planet, Keith didn't notice any battle ships, which meant they were lucky.  
Voltron took out Galra fighters, one after another in quick succession. They blocked, dodged, flew, and shot as one. Soon there were only a few left. Lance noticed the incoming of the Blade of Marmora. Their ships flew down to the surface of the planet.  
"Alright Voltron. Disband." Shiro demanded. All the lions separated.  
"You know what to do. Allura I'll come get you at the castle." Shiro commanded over the intercom. Lance flew down to the planet, he knew the red lion was flying right beside him.  
They landed on the top of the base Allura had sent them to. Lance disembarked from his lion. The particle barrier went up around Blue. Keith joined him moments later.  
"Ready?"  
"Let's go."  
Lance and Keith ran along the top of the base until they had found the entrance that Allura had briefed them on. They slid inside the base. Keith pulled up a hologram of the layout.  
"Alright. I'm going to scan for Galra activity."  
Keith pressed a button and three small drones flew out of his gauntlet. They flew off. Keith and Lance waited a few moments before the hologram showed all of the people in the base. Other than them there was only around ten soldiers in the base.  
"Allura. Our base is practically empty." Lance said tentatively over the intercom.  
"Ours too." Allura replied.  
"Us as well." Hunks voice came over the com as well.  
Keith shrugged.  
"We're going in." Keith said before walking off into the base and gesturing for Lance to follow him. They wandered through empty hallways illuminated in purple. The structure barely hummed it was so quiet. The only active thing seemed to be the power, keeping the complex lit. Occasionally they would find a guard. One by one they took down all of the guards in the complex. Soon they reached the central control room. Lance and Keith took places on either side of the door. Lance hit the switch opening the doors.  
They ran in, expecting to find some Galra commander. Instead the only person in the room took two steps back as she watched them enter. She seemed startled but Lance couldn't actually tell. Lance assumed she was Sasikian. She was tall and had a sleek humanlike figure. She wore no clothes but had skin silvery that would shine different colours in the light, almost reminding Lance of a fish. She was almost featureless. She had a nose like a snakes, and thin blue lips. Her eyes were pearlescent white, no pupils. She had long grey hair, that seemed thick, almost like tiny snake tails.  
Keith put away his weapon and prompted Lance to do the same.  
"Hello..." Keith said softly.  
"Are you here to kill me?" She asked standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. Her voice was strong and had a thick accent.  
"No? We're paladins of Voltron. We're here to save you." Lance explained taking a step towards the girl.  
"Well it's too late." She stated shaking her head sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Keith asked  
"My race is dead. If there is anyone else left they have been scattered through the universe as prisoners of the Galra. My planet is dead. What was left to use had been mined and shipped off within the past quintent. There is nothing here. The Galra took everything. Killed my people. I am the only one left."  
"We can still save you. Come with us." Keith offered.  
"Why would I want to come with a Galra. You are part of the race that destroyed us."  
"We are trying to stop Zarkon. Please. We can still help you." Lance pleaded.  
Alluras voice crackled over the com. "Let me speak to her. Open up your hologram." Lance did so and Allura's face came up on the hologram.  
"Hello. I am Princess Allura. I am one of the last two good Altaens in the universe, as well as my friend Coran. We are leading a fight against Zarkon, with the legendary Voltron as our great weapon. I ask you to believe me and come with us. If there is really nothing left for you here as you say, we are your best chance at survival. You are in the company of two of Voltron paladins. They can help you to safety." Allura explained. The Girl frowned.  
"My name is Sarka. And if what you speak is true I will come." She nodded. Before pointing at Lance.  
"Are you Coran?" She asked him.  
"No? Why?" He asked confused.  
"Then princess." Saska said. "There are three Altaens left, if this man is not the Coran you speak of. I'll come with you. I have no other choice anyways."  
"What do you mean three Altaens?" Allura asked.  
"This man," she said pointing to Lance, "if what I know is true, he is of your race. He is Altaen as well."


	6. Chapter 6

The paladins had taken Sarka back to the castle. The Blade of Marmora had cleared out the rest of the bases. The paladins were sitting in the meeting room. Most were sprawled out on the couches. Lance was sitting by Keith. He was thinking about what Sarka had said about him being Altaen. He thought it was wholly ironic. A Galra and and Altaen, dating. Keith hadn't said much to him about it, Lance was hoping Keith wasn't bothered too much by that fact. Lance was also trying to figure out what part of his family was Altaen. He didn't have to pointed ears so he assumed that the Altaen part of him was buried deep in his family history. Lance was sure that this was similar to Keith's Galra heritage.   
Keith was sitting beside Lance, he was tired, from today, and the night before. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, mostly because the paladins weren't really talking. Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk were having a conversation about alien electronics. Lance seemed to be thinking about something pretty concerning. Lances brows were furrowed and he was staring at his hands in his lap. Keith felt sorry for Lance. Learning that he was part alien took a toll on him, but then again Lance didn't have the blood of the enemy. Keith was still troubled by that. Even though Allura had gotten over it, for the most part, he would still notice that sometimes she would avoid him, and they didn't talk much anymore. Keith didn't like the fact that Allura didn't trust him all that much anymore. She had apologized, but he knew it was difficult for her to do. The Galra had destroyed her planet and killed her father. Not to mention that they had destroyed many other planets as well. Keith was worried that the part of him that was Galra wasn't good, that he was part of the evil race.   
Keith shook his head slightly trying to clear those thoughts from his head. He didn't like to think about his dark family history. Even if he did find his thoughts would always fall back to dark topics. Keith was usually troubled by nightmares of his family and friends, so he was almost used to it at this point. The last time he had slept well was with Lance around, before that he couldn't remember when he had actually gotten a good nights sleep. He knew he had told Lance that he only wanted him around that one time. But that was mostly just because of his pride. And technically, they were dating now. Keith was pretty sure that Lance wouldn't mind if he told him that he preferred having him around, rather than being alone. Confined to his own thoughts. Keith was warm and comfortable, he felt himself drifting off. And he was left with thoughts of Lance.  
Lance was still going trough his family history when he noticed that Keith was trying really hard to stay awake and failed. Keith dropped his head onto Lances shoulder. Lance looked down to see that Keith had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Lance stayed still, in order to allow Keith to sleep. Lance knew it had been a rough few days for all of them. He also knew about how Keith couldn't sleep at night. This made Lance wonder how long Keith had been fighting off exhaustion during their battles.   
Hunk was the first to notice that Keith had fallen asleep, he shushed the other paladins and pointed to both of them. Shiro smiled.   
"I'm glad he's finally found someone he trusts." Shiro stated referring to Keith. Shiro had known Keith the longest, and he knew how hard Keith tried to keep his feelings locked up. It seemed that he had finally opened up, and he was also glad that it had worked out in his favour. Shiro was well aware of how Keith had struggled with people for the longest time, he knew how closed off Keith was.   
"We should leave them." Pidge suggested smiling slyly. Hunk nodded his head. They both stood up to leave. Announcing that they were going to go eat, and then talk to Sarka. Lance nodded at that and soon it was just Lance, Shiro, and a sleeping Keith left in the room.   
Shiro walked over to where Lance was.   
"Hey. I'm glad that this has worked out." Shiro stated quietly. Lance blushed slightly. Shiro continued, "Keith was always so closed off. It changed when he met you. I've known Keith for a while. He's like a brother. We're close, and I'll protect him, and I know he'll do the same for me. But I'm happy knowing that he also has you as someone to be close to. I trust you Lance. Please protect him, he might seem all tough and fearless, but I know that is often a facade."  
"I know." Lance stated quietly.   
"Oh. And if you hurt him..." Shiro pointed at Lance before drawing a finger across his throat. Lance looked genuinely scared until Shiro laughed.   
"I know you'll be good to him." Shiro added before also leaving the room.   
Lance was left alone and he felt a slight twinge of amusement. He knew that all of the other paladins wanted them together, just by how often they would try to leave them alone. So Lance was left alone, and he didn't know what he wanted to do. He pondered over it for a little before gently taking Keith and laying him down on the couch.  
"I'm here for you always. I hope you know that." Lance whispered. He brushed a piece of Keith's hair off of his face. He paused to look at Keith. Lance loved the way he looked asleep. So much calmer than when he was awake. Lance got up from the couch and walked out.   
Lance went for a walk around the castle he stopped at the armoury to change into his regular clothes before wandering up to the bridge.   
He found Allura, Sarka, and Shiro. They were discussing something.   
"Hey guys. What's up?" Lance asked.  
"We've figured out a few main planets to take back from Zarkon. Thanks to Sarka." Shiro explained. Sarka bowed slightly towards him.   
"Of course. Anything I can do to help the people that want to take out Zarkon."   
"And, we also think weber figured out something else." Shiro paused and looked at Allura. She nodded.   
"Sasikians have an ability to figure out where people come from and the races they originate from." Allura started.   
"We can see similarities in physical structure, that is how I could tell Lance was Altaen. We can also smell when a person is connected to another race, how I knew the red pilot was Galra." Sarka explained. Lance nodded. They look snake like, it only made sense to him that they would have similar abilities to snakes.  
"Now we think we've figured out something important for Keith to know. Zarkon has a son. His name is Prince Lotor." Allura explained. Lance was surprised at that but he just nodded and listened.   
"The princess has met Lotor. And I have as well. When I was a little girl he came to our planet to check on the mining operations. My parents had held a higher position, that is why I was the last to die. Now I was really young when I met him. So it had taken me some time to remember. But I have some knowledge the red pilot would like to know..." Sarka continued.   
Lance's didn't know what to think after Sarka had told him what she knew.   
"...We think you should tell Keith. So he knows that he still has you on his side. Please just ease into the topic if you can?" Shiro pleaded. Lance just nodded. He was still in a mild state of shock after learning what he did. 

* * 

Keith woke up. He had been sleeping on the couch in the meeting room. Nobody else was around. He smother out his hair and stood up. Collecting his helmet he walked out of the room to the armoury. He changed and decided that he would just head to his room. On the way there he ran into Lance. Lance looked as if he had heard something terrible. He was walking with his head down, hands in his pockets, and was slouched over. His eyes widened as he saw Keith coming.   
"Uh, hey."   
"Lance, is something wrong?" Keith asked and his stomach dropped.   
"Um, I just need to talk to you."   
Keith felt even worse. He assumed that it was because Lance no longer wanted to be with him. That Lance had realized that he was actually straight, and that Keith was just an experiment. Keith started bracing himself for the fall.   
"Yeah we can talk. My room?"   
Lance nodded and they walked there. Keith sat heavily on the bed. He dropped his head and prepared for the worst. But nothing could have prepared him for what Lance was about to say.   
"Keith. Sarka figure something out. And I'm sorry but I know you're not going to like hearing this. But I just want you to know that everyone will still love you regardless. We trust you Keith. You are important to all of us." Lance paused. "Especially me."  
Keith breathed out. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath. He was still really anxious to hear what Lance had to say.   
"Keith. Please just, try not to despise me for telling you this. And please don't beat yourself up after either. Zarkon has a son. His name is Lotor. Prince Lotor. He is half Galra, and half human. Zarkon also had a sister. One that betrayed him in some way, that's why nobody talks about her. Anyways. Sarka knows if people are related, she can tell by their appearance and scent. She met Lotor. And she only just figured it out." Lance took a deep breath. "Keith. Prince Lotor is your cousin."


	7. Chapter 7

“Lotor is you cousin.” Lance looked down at his feet trying to avoid eye contact with Keith. He was worried that Keith would distance himself from the paladins and himself, like he usually did when something was bothering him. Keith was silent for a while and it started to worry Lance.  
“Okay.” Keith sat down heavily on his bed and looked up at Lance. He was worried that he was going to find out something like this but this was worse than anything he had assumed about himself before. He was related by blood to Zarkon. The Galra emporer the paladins were trying to defeat.  Keith hung his head in shame. Deep down, part of him thought that this was why he had such self destructive tendencies. Why he didn’t like being around people and why he wasn't close to anyone. It hurt to know that this is who he was.  
“I’m just like them…” Keith trailed off because he didn’t know what he wanted to say to Lance. This was too much.   
“Bullshit. And if you believe that you’re stupid. You’re not like them Keith. And learning your heritage doesn’t change the way the other paladins feel about you. And honestly, at this point I just find things hilariously ironic. The nephew of the evil emperor is dating one of the last known Altaens, a race destroyed by said evil emperor.” Lance laughed.  
“But Allura? She didn’t like me when she found out I was Galra. She’s definitely going to hate me now.”   
“Allura has accepted it. She can’t change your important contribution to the group. Your part of of the family Keith. Having bad relations doesn’t change the way we feel about you.”  
“But…”   
“No ‘buts’ Keith. We love you and will continue to do so right up until the end.”  
Lance stepped towards Keith, leaning over he lifted Keith’s chin so he was looking at him. Lance closed the distance between them and kissed Keith softly.  
“I mean it.” Lance breathed parting from Keith.   
“Wait, did you just tell me that you loved me?” Keith said after a short silence.Keith smiled slightly as he watched Lance’s face turn bright red. Lance stood up and ran a hand through his hair looking flustered.   
“I… Well, I.. I guess kinda… but I didn’t…” Lance stuttered. Keith grinned. He stood up from his place on the bed. Grabbing Lance’s hips Keith pulled him towards him. Keiths mouth closed over Lance’s. It lasted a little longer that the one before and Keith was the one to first break apart.  
“It’s okay. I love you too Lance.”   
Lance was even more shocked to hear those words come out of Keith’s mouth. Even more so than when he had said them. He had been thinking it for a while but he hadn’t actually wanted to tell Keith in fear of rejection. Which seemed silly at this point, but was still a legitimate concern for Lance. But his world had turned upside down and now there was no going back. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled Him closer, just to kiss him again. The world seemed to stop, and Lance’s heart was beating loudly. He felt the fire again when they kissed. He could feel the sparks fly. He lived for these moments of exhilaration when it seemed that there was nothing wrong in the world and it was only the two of them in the universe. They moved in sync, two hearts that beat as one.   
Keith was the first to move. He pushed Lance backwards until it was Lance up against the wall. Keith moved his hands from Lance’s waist to his chest pinning him against the wall. Lips still locked he kept Lance pinned. Lance had his fingers curled in Keith’s soft black hair and when he tugged slightly Keith felt powerful. He loved the effect he had on Lance, and he loved that Lance could make him feel as he did. The world had collapsed away and there was only the two of them now. Keith broke away to catch his breath. Ironically because he usually felt like he couldn’t breath with Lance so close.   
“We should probably get back…” Lance murmured and put his hands against Keith”s shoulders, not making very much effort to actually push him away.   
“I think we have time.” Keith’s voice was coarse.  
Lance tried a little harder to push Keith, but Keith just grabbed his hands and pushed them up over his head, pinning them against the wall. Keith pushed himself closer to Lance, he had one knee pushed in between Lance’s legs, keeping him pinned. Keith kissed Lance again. Hungrily. Passionate and needy, Keith didn’t try to hold himself back, like he had been for a while.  
Lance replied in like. Lance had given up trying to resist Keith. He really wanted this. He also wanted Keith to know that he still had him, and he tried to convey that through his actions. He took Keith’s lip in his teeth and bit, slightly harder than normal. The sound that Keith made was guttural and animal like. Perks of having a half alien boyfriend. They were pressed so tightly together, Keith didn’t want to let go.   
“No, actually though.” Lance muttered, actually shoving Keith off of him. With that they were both snapped out of their trance. Keith stepped back and. Lance rubbed his wrists absentmindedly, he knew Keith was strong but.. Damn.   
“Oh, Allura decided to tell Kolivan and he contacted the rest of the Blade of Marmora. She told me to hurry back because apparently there was something important about that fact. Something you needed to know.”  
“What?”  
“I don’t know man. They didn’t say anything to me, just that it was important I tell you and then bring you back.”  
“Why’d they only send you though?” Keith asked quizzically. In his mind he thought he already knew.  
“I’m not sure. I asked Shiro to come with me, but he refused.”  
Keith felt sick. What if Shiro was disgusted by him. After all it was his family that had captured and tortured him. Lance noticed the way Keith stared at the floor after he had said that.  
“No, Shiro doesn’t hate you for your heritage. We’ve already been over this.”  
“Let’s go up then.” Keith murmured.   
They stood and left the room. They walked silently up to the bridge and Lance could feel the tension in the air between them. Keith was nervous and Lance knew it. The bridge doors slid open with a hiss. The paladins of Vlotron were seated in the room, only Shiro was left standing next to Allura, Kolivan talking with them. Other various members of the Blade of Marmora were stationed around the bridge. Coran was talking with one of them on the opposite side of the room. The room quieted as soon as Lance and Keith stepped in. Kolivan turned to face them both. He nodded his head in a greeting.   
“Paladins of the red and blue lions.” He stated in a greeting.   
“Ah, it’s good to see you two. How are you Keith?” Allura asked gently.  
“I’m fine.”   
Shiro nodded smiling reassuringly towards Keith. And he exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.  
“Now that you’re here there is some important news we wish to share with you concerning your mother.” Kolivan started. The rest of the people in the room gathered closer together.  
“I have spoken with the rest of the blade and we’ve decided that this is something important that you should probably know. We feel inclined to share it with you. It concerns your mother.”   
Lance could see Keith tense. Lance moved a little bit closer to Keith and gently touched Keith’s hand, in an attempt at an unspoken gesture of reassurance. Keith didn’t retract, but Lance knew that he was afraid.   
“The founder of the blade. Her name was Kelevor. She was an important Galra advisor when Voltron was created. She held a position of power in the Galra empire, next to Zarkon, her brother. She was a strong advocate for Zarkon to become the first Paladin of the Black Lion. This was before the war started, before power corrupted Zarkon and he turned against his allies. She was by his side almost all of the time. But when she started to realize he was becoming more and more corrupt she became the main person that devised the plan to steal the Black Lion, and lock it away in the Castle of Lions. She realized the downfall of peace before anybody else had and helped save many people from destruction by the Black Lions immense power. She then created a group of Galra soldiers to help fight against Zarkon. But with the fall of the Altaen empire her group could do little to combat the huge forces of Zarkon. She gave her first advisor the power of the Blade of Marmora, and he became leader. She knew that the other Lions were scattered across the universe so she went into cryofreeze until there would be danger of the lions being discovered. The Blue Lion on Earth was the first to be threatened by discovery. She was awoken from cryofreeze to go to Earth and fortify the defenses against Zarkon. She was also there to help conceal it further with new technology, as it had been around ten thousand years since she had first gone to sleep. It was supposed to be a short mission, but she was gone for almost four years. The next transmission she sent back was four years later than when she had first arrived. It was when we believe she was captured. The transmission was short and hailed a message that she was in danger and to not come back for her. It seemed that Zarkon had found her, she was shocked as she was to learn he was still alive, however she vowed that she was going to resist capture and keep the Blade secret. Due to the fact that The Blade of Marmora remained a secret we could only assume that she had died. But around two years ago we learned that to not be true. A late member of the Blade had stumbled upon her cryochamber, we knew he was executed shortly after he sent his last transmission telling us that she was still alive. We had mulled the idea over of a rescue, but we knew it was going to be too difficult, and the Blade would then be at risk of discovery. The ship her cryochamber is located on is also the one where Lotor’s cryochamber remains as well. It is well fortified, guarded, and very hard to find. We cannot risk our men to save her, and we apologize, because now that you know this you will likely want to save her. We have all made the decision to tell you this, hoping you will keep your wits about you, and not try anything rash.” Kolivak finished.  
Keith was stunned.   
“But we couldn’t try and save her? Not even now with Voltron on our side?” Keith inquired.   
“We believe it would be too dangerous. As far as we know the ship she is stationed on is heavily guarded, and the weapons were made to destroy Voltron specifically.” Kolivak explained.  
“I want to save her.”  
“Keith, please. At least think about what we already know, that rescue would be incredibly dangerous.” Shiro ventured.  
“No, she is my family. You would want to save your parents if they were in danger, wouldn’t you?” Keith challenged.  
“Of course, but there is a place and a time. We will get her back, but for right now we cannot.” Allura stated gently.  
“Of course we can. We were honestly less worried about the danger when we attacked Zarkon last.” Keith hissed.  
“And look what that did for us?” Lance inputted.  
Keith took a step away from Lance.  
“Is everyone against me?” Keith demanded.  
“No of course not, we’re just concerned about the consequences.” Shiro ventured.  
“Fine. Then I’ll just have to go by myself. Since all of you are so useless.” Keith spat.  
“Please Keith…”  
“No, Hunk, Shut up.”   
“Keith. Just, think it over for a little. We know you’re feeling angry right now. Maybe you should just take some time for yourself.” Shiro said trying to diffuse the situation.  
“I’m going. And that’s final. This is my mom, I need to get her back…”   
“Keith, take it from somebody who knows how it feels to lose a family member. This isn’t the best course of action.” Pidge joined in.  
Keith seemed to listen to Pidge. He hung his head.   
“I… I just, I want her back. I haven’t seen either of my parents for so long. I don't remember what she even looked like.”  
“Give us some time. We may be able to help you. It will be dangerous. But if this is something you are passionate about committing to, the Blade will stand with you. Do not forget that she is our founder, and we still hold loyalty towards her.” Kolivak decreed. Keith nodded,   
“Then let’s do this.”


End file.
